You Were Meant For Me
by shereadherstars
Summary: She was about to land herself a ticket to her dreams. He was to spend this holiday brooding in his studio as usual. She was getting late. He didn't mind. Damn this crappy elevator! A one shot featuring Caroline and Klaus. All Human.


**A/N: Hello beautiful people! So this is a one-shot on our favorite couple KC and this is based on the movie "New Year's Eve" only the parts with Ashton Kutcher and Lea Michele though. So yeah a holiday treat in the middle of the year, I hope you don't mind.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries and New Year's Eve.**

* * *

"I am not freaking out" Caroline said defiantly as she sat in front of her vanity, "And I'm definitely sweating like crazy, like a criminal in Church!" Her voice continuously rose as she talked to her best friend Bonnie over the phone which was currently stuck between her cheek and shoulder as she was battling with her mascara wand, making sure no lash was out of place.

"That didn't even make sense, Care. Look, you're going to be great, it will be the best New Year's Eve anyone could ever have, you'll be as stunning as the ball drop" Bonnie attempted to boost her confidence.

"Promise me you'll be there", Caroline said softly this time "And hey, bring that man candy you've been blabbering about for a week now, I certainly have to gauge if he's up to your standards. And please stop comparing me to balls"

"OK, first off, of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Second, I only met him three days ago so I couldn't have talked about him for a week, and yes, we did agree to see each other tonight and watch the ball drop" Her best friend confirmed hoping it will ease up the tension building inside Caroline since she got the confirmation to be one of the back-up singers for Jon Bon Jovi's production number at the Times Square for the annual ball drop tonight.

Caroline sighed deeply, "It's just that, I know it's not a big break, yet, but I was hoping, I _am_ hoping that this could be my ticket to make it there you know". She replaced her mascara wand back to its tube and held her phone in her hand and switched it to her other ear. "What if I make a fool of myself, or, or, don't sing the right notes?"

Bonnie returned her sigh on the other line, "Hey Care, I've been listening to you sing since before we learned to ride a bike" Caroline giggled at the memory, "And I know I've said this a billion times already, but you're wonderful, okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. So why don't you stop reapplying your mascara before you look like a gothic princess or something, and stop stuffing your underarms with napkin. I believe your deodorant works just fine; you're not sweating at all." Bonnie finished with a laugh.

Caroline gaped at herself in the mirror because Bonnie was absolutely right, her lashes were now heavy with product and she did stick a few pieces of napkin in her underarms.

"Are you psychic or something? I swear you're keeping a sort of security camera in my apartment, Bonnie" She asked her best friend in jovial accusation.

"I do no such thing, I just know you too well. So hey, I gotta go, Kol might call to confirm if we can have dinner together before proceeding to Times Square. You're going to rock it, Care!" Caroline playfully rolled her eyes at this already imagining Bonnie's dreamy eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll see you later, bring _Kol_." She laughed, teasing her best friend before hanging up.

Caroline took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. "Well Care, this is a night you'll never forget."

* * *

"I am not going anywhere near that bloody area" Klaus grudgingly told his brother on the other line. "What is so great about watching a massive ball of lights descending when the year turns anyway? It's a waste of time, effort, and energy. Certainly energy, do you have any idea how much-"

"Okay, okay Nik, no need to give me the whole kilowatt lecture" Kol, his younger brother whined. "Look, I met this gorgeous girl and we're going out tonight"

"Good for you" Klaus answered his brother nonchalantly as he continued to shove his brushes, tubes of paint, pencils, an empty sketchpad and whatnots into his bag.

"You're no fun, Nik. I'm actually doing you a favor. Get out! Loosen up! Live a little. So, what are you going to do on New Year's Eve, huh? Go down to your studio, brood, drink scotch, brood some more, and let me guess, drink again! Goodness, Nik!"

By now, he was already on the edge of saying yes to his brother just so he could strangle him in the middle of Times Square and he can be choking for air as the ball descends.

"Listen, I'm not putting up with your infatuation for this tradition, so you can go right ahead and play with your new lady and stop pestering me." Klaus ended the call abruptly without letting his little brother answer. Their banter would have lasted until midnight if he didn't do so. He looked at his cell phone screen one more time before sighing, he did feel a little bad for turning down his brother again after he asked him several times already, but he isn't up for merry making tonight, well, especially tonight.

Frowning, he slid his phone into the pocket of his denim pants, picked up his jacket and put it on, draped his bag over his shoulder, and took his house keys. He made one last look around his apartment to make sure everything is in order before he leaves and before he can change his mind about Kol's offer. He shook his head; clearing his thoughts before his younger brother can guilt trip him even if he wasn't really there. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind him, determined to keep the trivial holiday out of his head.

"Well, this is going to be a great night" he muttered sarcastically to himself as he walked towards the lift.

* * *

"You're going to be fine, Caroline Forbes. You're going to be more than fine" Caroline repeated this to herself like a mantra as she finished buttoning her trench coat over her dress.

"The crowd is going to love you" She strapped her heels in place before standing in front of her floor length mirror for the thousandth time. "Oh get a grip of yourself."

She crossed the room to retrieve her purse and practically sprinted out of her unit before she can glance back at herself on the mirror again.

Just as she was locking her door, she heard a familiar ding. She turned her head and caught sight of a man entering the elevator.

"Wait up!" Caroline tried to get the man's attention, "Hold on, I'm getting down," as soon as she heard the lock latch on, she half walked, half ran towards the elevator, trying not to slip and eventually land on her ass just to catch a trip to the lobby downstairs.

"Oh, thank God" Caroline stepped inside just as the man was already closing the sliding iron gate half way. Her companion was holding the gate's handle on one hand and his phone on the other; he was staring at it intently, frowning as if he was reading a sick joke.

She allowed her gaze to rake up his form. _How is it that I haven't noticed him before?_ Caroline mentally asked herself while openly gawking at the man in front of her. To say the guy is hot was an understatement. It was then that she noticed a garbage bag full of colorful holiday decorations sitting beside his leg.

"My apologies, I took the liberty of ripping them off the halls, their presence disturbs my mood." He informed her unapologetically without removing his eyes from his phone.

"Please, those aren't mine, that atrocity is not going anywhere near my walls." Caroline replied as she stepped forward, took hold of the part of the handle that wasn't groped by his hand and together they slid the gate close. The automatic door outside then followed suit sealing them in silence as the elevator moved downward.

Caroline sneaked another glance at the hot guy that is currently with her inside a moving steel box. She did not fail to notice that although he looked undeniably attractive and has a delicious accent to go with the face, he looked broody and seemed not too comfortable to be around people very much. And no, she didn't notice that he didn't even look at her since she joined him inside. Nope. This didn't help the nervous feeling that was stirring in her stomach from the moment she woke up this morning. If only her sole and not to mention gorgeous companion took notice of her. Or something.

She abruptly tore her eyes away from him when he finally stowed his phone away. Not a moment later, she felt her body lurch forward, she heard metal parts screeching against each other somewhere, and she instinctively braced her arms forward, closed her eyes and waited for impact.

She then felt a strong grip around her waist, her heartbeat raced frantically against her ribcage. She let out the amount of air she was holding when she realized she didn't hit any of the walls surrounding her. Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and turned hear head. She was met with a beautiful pair of blue eyes that seemed to study her intently, his arm still around her waist, holding her in place.

Noticing their position, the man cleared his throat and averted his gaze from her, too sooner than her taste, he let her waist go, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Caroline stuttered "Um, thanks"

"Yeah, don't mention it" The man replied looking back at her with those intense blue eyes.

"Oh no, we're not moving" Caroline started to panic, "We're not moving"

She moved to the side of the gate and started to push the buttons frenziedly. "Oh, no, no, no, no" she kept repeating to no one in particular, but the elevator remained stationary. She picked up the emergency landline phone hanging below the buttons and heard no dial tone, "It's not working, this thing's not working!" She exclaimed waving the receiver in front of her. "Hello? Hello?" She tried speaking to the phone even though she is aware that the thing is in fact, not working.

Hanging the phone back to its place, she remembered she wasn't alone inside the steel trap, she turned around and saw the man already seated on the narrow bench installed on the wall facing the elevator's entrance. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he seemed to be scrolling something on his phone.

"Your phone! Your phone! Can you call the lobby? Any attendant, or, or the superintendent? Anyone!" Caroline rambled.

The man looked up at her and he was almost unfazed by the turn of events, he simply shrugged and said, "Sorry love, my phone service seems to be unavailable at the moment."

She was momentarily taken aback when he called her love but recovered immediately, her mouth hung open, not believing her fate.

* * *

"Seventeen minutes! Seventeen minutes since this thing decided that it would be nice to take a break!" Caroline kept pacing around the small space, her hands on her waist, her face going irate as the minutes go by. "Is there no other way to get out of this cage?"

"Well, this isn't exactly a party, but I don't mind one bit seeing as I don't have to be anywhere tonight, well, nothing too important really" the man piped up from where he was seated. It was actually the first time he spoke since he informed her that his phone is useless. Caroline's mood got even gloomier when she realized that her own was sitting on her vanity, she forgot to stash it in her purse after her conversation with Bonnie.

"Aren't you a lucky guy" She groaned, her shoulders slumped downward.

"Luck is a cliché. And so as destiny, fate, serendipity, name it, those are trivial things sappy, romantic movies shove down our throats" He stood up, stretched his arms forward and then up, giving Caroline free pass to ogle his manly features.

_Take a hold of yourself will you? You have to get out of here and get to Times Square. _"Huh, you do realize you have to somehow watch those sappy, romantic movies in order to know that?" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

He looked at her as if saying '_are you serious?'_

"I don't have to, I get an earful of details from my little sister, on a regular basis actually, when we were still together under one roof" He cringed inwardly at his sister's choice of entertainment. After extending his upper limbs in different directions, he jumped and his hand reached the roof of the elevator, his fingers expertly grasped the solid cyclone wire overhead, he swung his body lightly like a kid on a monkey bar.

Caroline's eyes followed his movements and she unconsciously licked her lips when she caught a glimpse of his well toned stomach when his shirt rode up a bit from stretching. She let her eyes travel upwards to his arms and then to his hands that were still gripping the wire above, a few metal bar beams crossed along the wired roof, and it was then that she noticed that he was hanging under what looked like a possible exit.

Her eyes widened and she pointed her finger excitedly above his head. "Look! Look! That seems to be an emergency exit!" He looked above and considered the possibility of an escape hatch, he slowly allowed his fingers to let go of the solid wires and he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Lift me up." Caroline suggested "Lift me up" She repeated when he didn't respond and just openly gaped at her, his mouth slightly hanging. "You lift me up and I can try to open it" she continued "Besides, I don't think I'm that heavy, no one has complained before, and I really need to get out of here."

Her comment seemed to snap him out of his daze "I'm sorry love, if my presence isn't too entertaining."

"It is!" She answered without thinking. "I, I mean…" His smug smirk made it more difficult for her to form a reasonable retort. "Whatever, are you going to do it?" She asked him sheepishly.

* * *

"So?" she asked again "Look, can we at least exhaust all possible ways before I resign myself to defeat?"

_Am I going to do it? Am I going to do it? _He asked himself as the stunning lady in front of him, asked if it was okay for him to wrap his arms around her, again. To hold her close to his body, hold her tight so as not to let her fall and probably even smell her in the process. _Oh stop it! You sound like a stalker!_

He was too preoccupied with his internal battle earlier, of whether to give into his brother's incessant insistence of him coming over to join him for New Year's Eve at Times Square. He didn't mind when someone joined him in the lift while he was half closing the door, half staring at his phone screen.

It wasn't until the elevator came to an abrupt halt that he instinctively held his arm out, wrapping it around the lady's waist to prevent her from hurting herself.

Her body was tensed and she seemed to stop breathing for a moment. Then she relaxed minutely and turned to look at him, as she did so, he felt his mouth go dry, his usual funny or sarcastic remark got lost in his throat and he caught himself staring at someone so painfully beautiful.

He tried to gather his senses immediately, putting up a mask of nonchalance. He has been giving her subtle intense stares while she paced the limited area earlier. Her legs looked really sexy with her strapped heels, and even with her trench coat on, he could tell that there's a delectable body underneath that garment, her blonde curls tumbled and bounced on her shoulders every time she shook her head.

She really is fascinatingly beautiful. His fingers itched to reach inside his bag and commit this goddess to paper.

"Hello?" She huffed in front of him breaking his reverie. He was about to say something when she turned her back to him and without warning started to unbutton her coat and slid it off her arms, then she placed it on the opposite side from where he was sitting earlier.

He was right, the red dress she had on complimented her curves delicately and the low cut back allowed his eyes to gaze at the skin he was just imagining moments ago. How it would feel to run his fingers across-

He didn't get to finish his thoughts as she turned to face him again, he was trying very hard not to stare at the beaded silk that covered and supported her chest. He immediately returned his gaze to her eyes when he heard her clear her throat.

"Are you going to help me up or not?" She asked opening her arms as if to say she's ready to be lifted from the ground.

"Well, let's make it easier for you, shall we?" He followed her example and shrugged his jacket off and placed it on the bench. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Enough with the pet names and get me up already"

"Alright, here you go then." He bent his knees and grabbed her around her thighs, in a swift motion; he lifted her high enough for her to reach the roof. His face was almost pressed to her belly; he glanced up to her as she tried to locate a bolt, a latch, or something, a possible opening to get them out of the predicament they were in.

He felt the parts of his skin that met with hers tingle with excitement. A fine sheet of sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and it wasn't because of her weight, it was because her warmth enveloped him in the most pleasurable ways. For a man who doesn't believe in luck, he was sure as hell that he is very fortunate at this moment.

Although he can see the irritation written all over her face, he can't help but feel pleased with their current position, as he expected, he can smell her mix of body wash, lotion, and perfume, he decided that it is his favorite scent in the world, no matter what its name is. He was trying too hard to keep the grin at bay but he just couldn't help himself.

"What's so funny? She asked from above.

"Oh no nothing, love. Please go on searching for our portal." He answered with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him "What are you trying to… you, you perv!"

"I didn't do anything you didn't ask me to, but I do appreciate the view." He retorted with a piercing gaze across her body.

"Wha-, stop staring at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"That!"

"Right, like how you were staring at me earlier" Of course he caught her.

She blushed furiously. She opened and closed her mouth to give a witty remark but nothing came out.

Klaus just kept his challenging stare, provoking her.

"It won't open. You can put me down." She told him sternly.

"Well-"

"Put. Me. Down."

Klaus reluctantly placed her back on her feet and she moved away, putting as much distance from him as possible. The movement caused a tiny pang underneath his ribcage. She looked away from him and he knows she's trying so much to contain her anger and irritation for being stuck in a decrepit elevator when she obviously has somewhere to go.

Probably to see her boyfriend and kiss him when the clock strikes twelve. He didn't quite understand but the thought placed him on edge, like he was repulsed by the idea of any other man holding or kissing the girl who was in his arms just moments ago.

"Don't be angry, love. I was bluffing" he tried to ease the tension.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" she replied in a tone that obviously sounded like suppressed rage.

"We'll be out of here soon enough. You'll get to where you-"

"Soon enough is not soon enough" she raised both her arms in defeat "Tonight was supposed to be special"

_Ouch. Why did that hurt? Right, boyfriend. _

She was now holding her head in her palms. "My life is supposed to start tonight and I wouldn't even be there to make it happen" Now she really does sound defeated.

He shrugged his shoulders, pushing the nagging feeling down, "Well, I'm sure lover boy will understand when you tell him what happened, you can leave me out of it if that makes you comfortable. I'm sure that even though he won't be able to make your sappy, romantic, ball drop kiss on New Year's Eve dream come true, he'll make it up to you in another way" Klaus was saying seriously "Probably take you out horse riding, draw you an intimate picture, or…" The girl was now staring at him, her mouth hung open, like he just grew ten horns, "What?"

And then she burst out laughing.

* * *

Caroline let the laughter escape before she can help herself.

By the time her fit subsided and she was catching her breath, she noticed the man across from her, his lips pressed in a tight line, arms across his chest, waiting for an explanation. She placed her hand over her chest regulating her breath.

"Are you done?" He asked her.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but for a guy who five minutes ago denied that he watches romantic movies, that was just too cheesy." She said in between breaths.

"I don't do cheesy." He replied grimly.

"Right" She rolled her eyes not believing him for a second. She ran her hand through her curls and sat on the bench, pulling her coat and purse onto her lap "Well I guess we'll just have to wait" she huffed sadly.

"I guess we have to" he sat on the opposite end, his body facing towards her.

"Caroline" she suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"My name's Caroline." She told him with a smile.

"Caroline. A pretty name" her name sounded too sensual from his tongue "Niklaus. My name's Niklaus, you can call me Nik though" he introduced himself "Or Klaus, whichever you prefer."

"Nik, I'll call you Nik"

"I'd like that." He gave her a genuine smile for the first time since they hopped inside the elevator.

"So Nik, what brings you to New York? I mean you don't sound like you're from around here or from this country for that matter." Caroline asked innocently curious.

"Well, my family's originally from London, that's where I grew up. But one of my older brothers ventured into business, he became successful enough to expand the business across the sea, he encouraged his siblings to join him on his quest to conquer the U.S. market, and here I am."

"Here you are" She replied quietly "In an elevator, stuck with a stranger." They joined each other in small laughter.

"You're hardly a stranger anymore" he replied "How about you? Did you grow up here or did you come from somewhere else?"

"I grew up in small town Virginia, in the middle of nowhere" she said with a slight chuckle "Suffice to say I'm a small town girl trying to make it to the big world" she looked at him and he stared back with the same intense gaze "Okay, I'm going to stop right there, that was way too corny for our taste" she looked away shyly.

"_We_ have a taste now?" he gave her a small laughter in return "That's alright sweetheart, be as cheesy or corny as you wish."

"Ha ha, right, because your horseback riding and intimate pictures knocks off all the cheesy lines I'm going to throw at you." Caroline started laughing at him again.

"Mock me, why don't you" He feigned a hurt expression "I was just trying to make you feel better."

"I appreciate that" she answered sincerely "Although you didn't have to because I wasn't going to see my boyfriend, not that I have one to start with."

"You're not spoken for?"

"Nope"

"Then if you don't mind me asking, what is it about tonight that's so important that you seem to want to tear you hair out?"

"Hey!" she protested with a giggle. "I'm a singer. Or at least I believe myself to be one."

* * *

_This amazing woman just keeps on surprising me, doesn't she? Her beauty, her laughter, she seemed to radiate with light, even now that we are confined in a steel box._

"Can I hear it?" Klaus asked excitedly.

"No!" She denied his request shyly, waving her hand in the air to stop him from pushing his chances.

"Please" He asked and gave her a look.

"You did not just give me those puppy eyes!" she exclaimed loudly "And here I thought you couldn't get any cheesier!" they went into a fit of laughter again.

Klaus was getting comfortable as they dived into an easy conversation. He was surprised to find himself regaling details of his past and naturally enjoying the presence of a woman without having the ulterior motive of charming her into his bed, not that he wouldn't want to do it with her, of course he would love to. But she seemed so different that he doesn't mind letting her set her own pace.

The relief that washed over him hearing that in fact she doesn't have a boyfriend, was unbelievable, the kind of relief he thought he'd never allow himself to feel. It made him confident enough to think that he has an actual and honest shot with her.

"So a singer, huh?" He asked as soon as their laughter died down "That explains the VIP Access" he noticed, pointing to the simple lanyard hanging from Caroline's neck, a card attached to the end of the cord, "Do you have a performance tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm headed to Times Square actually. I'm a back-up singer for Jon Bon Jovi's production number tonight" she sighed quietly "I'm hoping that my performance later will allow me to meet producers or maybe Jon's team can take me to perform with him for his world tour"

"Hmm… very confident. I love that." He said with a spark of adoration in his eyes "You sound pretty sure of yourself"

She jutted her chin out and straightened her back, "Yeah, well maybe if not for this crappy elevator, I'd be there right now, at least right now so I can rehearse with the band."

_This crappy elevator just became my best friend, just so you know, sweetheart._

"You still have time" He tried to encourage her.

She gave him a small smile "I do, if only this thing would work already"

_My thing for you works just fine._

* * *

"So enough about me, how about you?" she turned the conversation to him "Any sappy, romantic plans for tonight?"

"No, no, not for me" he chuckled "I believe holidays are overrated, it's a commercial trick to lure people to purchase things they don't need."

"Kill joy" she rolled her eyes at him "Seriously, you don't have to spend a lot to make your holidays merry. You don't have to hate it."

"I didn't say anything about hating it."

She raised her eyebrows, disbelief in her eyes "So what do you call that?"She said, pointing to the black plastic bag. "Ripping other people's joy off the halls is not hate?"

"I was going to throw them away" he grumbled lowly "You said they aren't yours"

"Nope. Still doesn't change the fact that you just became the latest Grinch of the building."

He sighed "Why don't you tell me what you really think, sweetheart."

He only said it in a jocular manner but for Caroline who never backs down from a challenge, tapped her finger against her chin in contemplation and turned to him looking at him straight in the eye.

"I think" she started.

_Probably take you out horseback riding…_

"You like horses; you actually have one as a little boy,"

_ Draw you an intimate picture…_

"You're an artist" She noticed a few paint splatters on his shirt and pants. "You keep to yourself a lot of times and shut the world outside, you have an eye for beauty" she blushed a little at her own comment and he gave a small smile because he caught the pink now spreading across her cheeks.

"You love capturing rare moments in brush strokes and in sketch pads hidden underneath your bed." He raised his eyebrows as if to say _'Really?'_

"You want people to reach out to you but you're scared to get too attached" He squirmed a bit from her observation but that didn't stop Caroline from continuing.

"I think your hatred for the holidays or for New Year's Eve in particular stems from a bad break up where a chick dumped you for a half assed guy who you believe is far lesser than you" She paused, wondering if she stepped out of line. "Am I close?"

"Khan" he suddenly said after a handful of breaths.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"My first horse's name was Khan. I liked that horse, but he died after my siblings and I moved here. Nobody was able to take good care of him back home."

"I'm sorry"

"It was a while ago, but thank you, love." He smiled to her. "And a studio. I have a studio half a block from here, that's where I'm headed actually. Beautiful things shouldn't be kept underneath a bed like a dirty little secret" his smoldering gaze penetrated Caroline with warmth. "The world should revel in its presence."

"And I was in college when I found out she was seeing another man."He continued

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise "I was just giving you the generic back story."

He shrugged his shoulders "It's true. And the half assed guy is my brother."

"Oh" she didn't have an answer for that, so they just looked at each other in companionable silence.

* * *

He was utterly surprised hearing himself spill the details of his life to someone he barely knew, but then he realized that he doesn't mind as long as Caroline is the one listening to him.

"I hope I didn't make things awkward by that revelation." Klaus spoke breaking the silence.

She shook her head and gave him a smile "No, no, it's not that, it's just, he's your brother, I mean that's complicated"

"I'm over it and so is he. The resentment I felt for him when I found out, wasn't because I was hurt by some girl, but more of because it was my brother who stabbed me in the back. I don't believe I was really in love with the girl anyway, or any girl for that matter."

"Do you want to?" She gave him a look that makes him want to be unashamedly honest. "I mean you know, fall in love?"

He let his eyes linger on her face for a moment before answering "I grew up believing that the thing they call love is nothing but hormones, unreal, fictitious. It can't be grasped; it can't be calculated so it can't be considered true."

She patiently waited for him to continue.

"But on the risk of being cheesy," a smile was passed between them in understanding "I did fall in love. With my art. The way it captivates me is incredibly mesmerizing."

He ducked his head and peered at her through his lashes "Perhaps I'm just waiting until I feel that kind of burn towards someone." He finished his little speech quietly.

"Wow" she said after letting what he said sink in "I'd love to see your work someday." She was grinning at him, very much pleased with his answer, her cheeks still stained with blush caused by his piercing gaze.

"And I'd love to hear you sing." He countered.

"Ha ha, nice try."

And then she looked at him with a look that says she's up to something. He nervously flinched when she started scooting closer to him. Then she reached out for his bag as if she had been doing that for a long time, zipped it open, took out his sketch book and one of his pencils and handed it over to him.

He gave her a questioning look.

"You draw, I'll sing" she challenged him openly.

"Well, that's more like it." He accepted her dare with a triumphant smirk.

* * *

"So, what do you want me to sing?" she fidgeted with her fingers, wondering what in the world did she get herself into. "I mean, you don't seem to be a fan of modern pop music, I don't think you even watch MTV, so I have no idea what to sing for you" _What to sing for you? What to sing for you? Seriously, Caroline! _"I, I mean, you know at least it should be something you like right, may be some-"

"Caroline, sweetheart. Relax." He said from his hunched position, his fingers working expertly across the page.

_Uh huh, my name on your tongue and the sweetheart part doesn't make this easier, you know._

"You can sing whatever you feel like singing. Ah, what's that cliché again? Sing from the heart, yes, sing from _your_ heart."

"Alright, okay, fine. Here it goes, and keep drawing or doing whatever it is that you do." She said while pointing her finger towards him.

"Have at it, love" His eyes filled with anticipation before he lowered it back to his work.

Caroline picked a song she loves to sing on a rainy day and started to hum the first notes and then she started to sing the lines…

**_I hear the clock, it's six a.m._**

**_I feel so far from where I've been_**

**_I got my eggs I got my pancakes too_**

**_I got my maple syrup, everything but you._**She stole a peak at Klaus who was now listening attentively and she smiled bashfully.

**_I break the yolks, make a smiley face _**Klaus was stifling a laughter from the cheesiness of the song.

**_I kinda like it in my brand new place_**

**_I wipe the spots off the mirror _**

**_Don't leave the keys in the door_**

**_Never put wet towels on the floor anymore, cause_**

She remembers gawking at him as soon as she stepped inside the elevator. For a moment there, she forgot all about Jon Bon Jovi, the Ball Drop, and Times Square. She could still feel his arms around her waist when the elevator caused her to almost hit the wall, and she felt safe, unexpectedly in the arms of a stranger. She remembers seeing the most beautiful shade of blue she has ever seen, those pair of eyes that seemed to see her as she really is and has never left her since then.

**_Dreams last so long_**

**_Even after you're gone_**

**_I know you love me_**

**_And soon you will see_**

**_You were meant for me_**

**_And I was meant for you_**

Caroline should be a pile of goo at this moment, the way Klaus was staring at her. No, actually she should have been a pile of goo the moment he wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her impossibly close. Her cold sweat made their way out of her warm skin. She remembers heat and blood rush through inappropriate parts of her body.

**_I called my momma, she was out for a walk_**

**_Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk_**

**_So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news_**

**_More hearts being broken or people being used_**

She remembers their conversation; she loved how carefree he was while talking about himself even if it was obvious, at least to her, that that wasn't a common occurrence for him. They were able to talk and connect to each other as if they've known the other for so long. She loves how unmasked their personas were when they're together, albeit forced by circumstances.

**_Put on my coat in the pouring rain. _**She stands and walked to the center of the enclosed space.

**_I saw a movie it just wasn't the same._** She twirls.

**_Cause it was happy or I was sad._** She faces him and fakes a sad expression. He smiles goofily back.

**_It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause._** She takes his hand and urges him to stand.

"Oh no, love, I really don't"

"Oh come on, indulge me." _And how can he resist that?_

He stands with her, encircles one hand around her waist the other holding her hand.

**_Dreams last so long. _**They sway to her song.

**_Even after you're gone. _**He twirls her around.

**_I know you love me. _**She lands on his chest.

**_And soon you will see. _**They bathe in each other's eyes.

**_You were meant for me. _**They stopped swaying, their breaths dancing between them.

**_And I was meant for you. _**He dips his head lower to her face.

"You aren't a bad dancer." She whispers.

"You're beautiful." He traced his finger over her cheek.

His lips hovered above hers. She knows he's waiting for her permission.

And then their little world was rattled. Literally.

Did she ever in her entire life, in a whim of emotions, wish that the ground swallow her alive? Because that's exactly how she feels right now as the elevator continued its descent. Her stomach contents are turning and her chest was about to combust.

Klaus was still looking at her as if contemplating the odds of his luck. He let her go reluctantly as they heard the elevator beep signaling that they have reached the ground floor.

The automatic doors slowly opened and they both gathered their things hurriedly. A group of tenants were already waiting on the other side including the superintendent who opened the iron gate for them. He gave the pair a knowing smirk as they scrambled out of their temporary cage.

They stepped out of the building while donning their coat and jacket respectively.

"So" Caroline attempted to break the awkward tension "Art studio."

He nodded. "Times Square"

"Yep" she smiled, not knowing what else to do. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Of course" Klaus replied, although he was a quite disappointed on how things were ending for them tonight.

"Hmmm, 'kay" she said, finally turning around.

"Caroline"

"Yes?"she faced him again.

"Good luck. Break a leg. Or you know, don't" he was the one rambling this time.

Caroline laughed lightly to him "I thought you don't believe in luck?"

"I might've been stuck in an elevator with a girl who turned my mind around" He answered her grinning "I know she'll be great tonight, she's already stunning as it is."

"Don't worry she won't be getting cold feet anymore after stepping out of that crappy elevator."

"I fancy that crappy lift" Klaus exclaimed before he can stop himself.

"Oh you do, huh?" she teased him with a smile.

"Go and wow your crowd, Caroline"

"I will"

They waved to each other and turned around going on opposite directions.

* * *

"Hey, hey, wait! Wait, hold on!" Caroline weaved through the throng of people, waving her access card in the air. "Sir, I'm part of Jon Bon Jovi's band" she told the security officer back stage in between breaths.

"Shouldn't you be here hours ago?" the guard asked her suspiciously.

"Yes, I know but I was stuck in-"

"Ms. Forbes?" Jenna Sommers, the event coordinator for Jon Bon Jovi's production number recognized her.

"Ms. Sommers! Thank God. I'm really sorry for being unbelievably late but-"

"Don't bother, go up stage, we'll start in ten" She waved her hand and walked away.

"Right, thanks"

The guard let her inside and she dashed to the backstage to get herself ready for the show.

* * *

Their performance was a blast. They had an astonishing crowd and a well-loved lead singer to top that. Caroline felt like every inch of her screamed 'Rock Star!' when she was on stage tonight. Despite the fact that she wasn't able to come to rehearsals, she had total stage presence, never missed a note and nailed her part in the whole production.

"Well, Ms. Forbes, not bad for someone who came here in the nick of time" Jenna said to her what was considered as close to a compliment as she can get.

_Nick of time? See what she did there?_ "I'm really sorry, Ms. Sommers" Caroline turned in the swivel chair away from the mirror to face Jenna.

She gave Caroline a small smile, "See you next week."

Nope, she wouldn't be able to go on a trip with Jon Bon Jovi's team but Jenna received a few interested handlers and they're willing to see what Caroline's vocal abilities can do.

"See you next week, and thank you, so much, for giving me another chance"

"Happy New Year" Jenna waved to her before heading out from the back stage.

"Happy New Year" Caroline huffed to herself. She looked at her face in the mirror bitterly, trying to pinpoint what was wrong. Or missing for that matter.

Her thoughts drifted to Nik who is probably drinking the night away in the confines of his studio. _He'd probably forgotten about me by now._ She felt like tearing her hair out again like she wanted to when the elevator came to an arrest and trapped her with a gorgeous man earlier.

Elevators.

She'll never look at elevators the same way again.

Or horses.

Or drawings.

Or cyclone wires.

Or benches.

And blue eyes. God! Especially blue eyes.

"Hey, you look like you need a break" Lexi, her co back-up singer perched her elbows on the dresser in front of her. "Come on, we only have eight minutes 'til midnight."

Caroline just looked at her cheerlessly.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Lexi was now tugging her arm forcefully and she had no choice but to allow her to drag her out of the chair. She brought them to a part where they can have a good view of the Ball Drop.

"Oh my God!" Lexi suddenly squealed, "He's here!"

"Who's here?"

"Chris! My boyfriend, he told me he couldn't make it tonight. This is such a surprise!" Lexi sprinted excitedly towards Chris leaving caroline alone in the middle of a crowd.

"Great. Well, surprise." She muttered sarcastically to herself.

"Surprise." A distinct, accented voice that makes the hair at the back of her neck rise, whispered to her ear. "I believe you still have roughly about two minutes to find yourself a new year's kiss."

She looked at him for a moment, her mouth gaping, "Seriously"

"One minute, forty seconds"

She beamed at his antics, "You're here"

He returned her smile, "I'm here. What's with the long face, love? Aren't I supposed to be the latest Grinch in the building? You're stealing my thunder."

"Alright, you caught me." She chuckled softly "So, what are you doing here? I thought you said holidays are overrated."

He took a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, "You left this", he handed her the paper "We had a deal, didn't we? You held out your end of the bargain. I'm making sure I do the same."

"This is…" Caroline tried to grasp for words so she can describe the magnificent picture Nik had drawn for her. "Is this me?"

"Unless you've seen anyone else in that elevator that I haven't…"

She punched him playfully against his arm with her free hand. "Thank you, this is really beautiful."

He was now looking at her the way he did when they danced. She was half aware that the crowd has already started the ten second countdown but it all became a blur to her as Klaus stepped closer to her.

_Five!_

His arm snaked around her for the fourth time that day.

_Four!_

Her hands clutched his shoulder to brace herself.

_Three!_

He leaned his forehead against hers.

_Two!_

His hand grazed her chin; his thumb caressed her bottom lip.

_One!_

His hand got lost in her blonde curls and softly held her neck.

_"HAPPY NEW…"_

Times Square didn't even get the chance to properly say its annual greetings before it all faded for Caroline. All her senses can only recognize one thing, the man kissing her. Nik's lips against her, so temptingly sweet, a balance of softness and intensity that makes her go dizzy. She can feel almost every part of her covered in his warmth. She moved her arms to lock it around his neck, one of it still holding his precious drawing. She was on the edge of passing out because of the kiss, but she wasn't letting go.

Their kisses slowed down and Klaus gave her one more, slow kiss before he leaned his forehead against her temple, inhaling her scent. A slow smile appearing on both of their faces.

"You know," Caroline panted, "For someone who cringes at the thought of sappy, romantic movies, that was one hell of a kiss."

A hearty laugh came from Klaus. "I wouldn't miss it for a bottle of scotch in my studio."

"Nik? When I meet your sister, I promise I won't tell her about this" Caroline giggled while looking up at him.

"Ugh" Klaus growled but instantly realized what she just said "You're pretty much confident that you'll get to meet my family, huh sweetheart?" he teased her although the idea of introducing her to his family makes him want to go around Times Square greeting everybody a 'Happy New Year!'.

"Oh shut up and make my knees weak."

Klaus looked at her confused but before he can ask, she lifted herself on her toes and crashed her lips to his.

* * *

**Song: You Were Meant For Me by Jewel**

**I'd love to hear from you guys! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
